


I'm Feeling Just Fine

by markantony



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Cops AU, Curitony, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Multi, Stupid Oblivious Romans, crocodile au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Different drabbles starring Antony and Curio kissing, in modern AU or canon Era. It will be updated when I get new ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language is not english, and sorry for the drabbles being so short. I have zero imagination but they deserve more fics and I had to do it.

Oh baby, oh man  
You're making me crazy, really driving me mad  
That's all right with me, it's really no fuss  
As long as you're next to me, just the two of us.

* * *

 

 

They had agreed to meet in front of the bar _Palatine_ at half past eleven but as expected, Antony didn't turn up and Curio was standing cold near the place, his arms crossed and shaking his body. He decided to wait no more when he was greeted by his friend Clodius and his fiancé Fulvia. He followed them inside.

The place only lights were above the bar, lighting up the drinks and the people drinking, not so much the baristas, and the dancefloor's spotlights. There were also small lamps in the form of torches hanging above the couches were people sat (or laid down); it was an intimate place in other people's opinion. If you asked Curio is was too dark, more than once he had talked to somebody instead of a friend because he couldn't see their face clearly and then he had to blame it on his drunkeness. On the other hand he had to recognise it was useful if you wanted not to be seen, like that time Clodius made out with Caesar's girlfriend and none noticed for some hours. It was hilarious somehow, not so much for Caesar and his girlfriend.

He ordered a glass of _Cuba libre_ and made his way through the crowd of people standing, chatting and dancing to the corner that he and his friends usually occupied, hoping Antony would come, or else he'd have to find other company, since Clodius and Fulvia had already run to the dancefloor. It would annoy him nonetheless because it had been a while since he had hanged out with Antony all alone. Every time each of them had brought girls with them or friends had decided to join and Curio was busy working at his father's business during the day, while Antony was still at college, trying to pass exams between going to parties.

“But tonight I'm all yours, bro” he had texted him.

Curio rolled his eyes. If he just knew... Well, he “knew” but they both decided to ignore it and keep being _bros_.

The door of the bar opened and he could see Antony from a distance entering and leaning on the bar to order a drink, probably. He could see it from kilometers away. Big leather jacket, a semi transparent white t-shirt barely covering _his stupid muscles_ and tight jeans that made him curse under his breath.

**I'm in the same corner as always – C**

Suddenly a girl walked up to where Curio was and sat beside him. “Hi sweetheart, buy a gal a drink?”

He frowned. “Do I know you?”

“No, but you can if you want. You are Gaius Scribonius Curio right? Of the _Scribonia gens_? I think you look handsome.” She winked at him and put her hand on his arm.

That was it. Curio had money and everyone knew it and that is why half of the girls approached him, for his filthy money. He pushed her arm away and took his phone out of his pocket.

**help – C**

“Have you got any problem?” She touched his arm again and actually grabbed his hand, squeezing it with her two hands.

“I'm actually dating somebody so...”

“That sounds like a lie to me,” she giggled. “You can't trick me. By the way, my name is Marcia Prima but you can call me Marcia. Listen, if you got a girlfriend we can hook-up, she won't know, I just like you, you know?”

Curio sighed. “Would you please...”

“...fuck off and leave my boyfriend alone?”

Both the girl, with a shit eating grin, and Curio turned to the voice. There he was, tall as he could be holding two _mojitos_ and with one of his eyebrows up, signaling the girl to live with the motion of his neck. _His strong wide neck..._

“Marcus!” Curio jumped up to the sight of his friend, and gulped. “She...”

“...was just leaving, right?” continued Antony.

The girl stared at Antony and then started laughing like she was mad. She had to bow and put her hands on her knee. It sounded obnoxious.

“You guys are not dating!”

“Why not?” asked Curio.

“I know Antony, we fucked.”

“If you call that fucking...” added Antony.

“Fuck off, Antonius. If this prick didn't want to make out with me, he could have said. I am tired of jocks like you,” she said pointing at Antony.

“Well maybe he doesn't like you because he likes me.”

“You are too straight.”

“And what do you know?” he crossed his arms and put on a _fuck off, cunt_ smirk.

“Prove it.”

“We are not a circus.”

That was it, it was his chance. Curio put his hands on Antony's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. “If this can make her leave...” he whispered so only him could hear him. And then he grabbed Antony's neck, _that neck,_ and the other on Antony's hair, almost pulling it. He went for the animal kiss, clashing. Antony went with it. At first his arms were limp on the sides but then he put them around Curio's back and his waist, pushing him against it. _It is happening,_ they both thought.

Curio could feel Antony's warmth. Like the sun almost. Antony's felt Curio's sweet smell. Intoxicating. His hand began roaming under Curio's shirt and the latter broke apart, looking around. She had gone. For how long had they kissed?

“Gaius...”

Curio realised his cheek were on fire but luckily Antony couldn't see him in the dim lighting. He, on the other side, could see Antony beaming.

“What was that?”

“Bro, you played along and I really wanted to get rid of that girl.”

“You could have just tell her to go away?”

“But why did you say you were my boyfriend?”

“Well I had been standing in front of you two for a few seconds and I heard that...”

“Sure thing Marcus.”

Antony sat beside Curio. “Do you mind if we repeat the kiss? I was distracted and it's all blurry. Or we can continue at my house, where I can see you much better?”

“You aren't as smooth as you think.”

Antony bowed his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. “Really? You have seen me in action.”

“Fuck it, let's go.”

“That's my Curio, shoving all the d...”

Curio grabbed Antony's hand and lead him to the door, leaving the untouched drinks on the table. As if he cared, he got Antony for himself.

 


	2. Cops Buddies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curio and Antony have been a couple of cops roaming the streets of Rome for some years now and today they have a quiet day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short. As always, it's not beta-ed. And in this AU, the whole Clodius Gang are just....policemen. But the CHIEF is Caesar.

Antony opened the right door of the police car and handed a box full of little boxes to Curio, who was in the driving's seat: "Take this, one second, Dolabella is calling. Cornelius? Yes, Mark here, what do you want? No, I'm not going to clock in for you, I don't care that you were screwing Mr. Cicero's daughter, although if you call Clodius maybe he'll do it for you. No, Curio and I have to take off, some of us have responsabilities... Yeah, fuck off, bye. This bastard..."

"For once you're the one who's not late, you should have helped him out."

"He never clocks in for me, it's you."

Curio shrugged and gave the box back to Antony. The latter opened it slowly and handed a donut and a coffee to Curio and bit his pink donut. "Remember to drive by McTitinius, I want a chocolate milkshake to accompany this..."

"Your love of sugar will kill you." He added with a smile, taking a sip of his bitter bitter coffee.

"As if!" Antony stretched out inside the too-small-car-for-a-man-so-big and put the box on the backseat, testing the resistence of his uniform. "What's the schedule for today?"

"Today...," he took out his smarthphone and checked today's schedule. "is going to be a boring day. We drive through the center and help tourists if needed."

"By Jove, it's been a month since we used the guns, I want to go back to San Giovanni in Laterano or Termini at night and _pam pam_." He shot with his finger guns to Curio's unimpressed face. Curio started the car and drove to the centre, and stayed in the car wearing sunglasses, eating donuts, milshakes, undil the dim light of December's sun. Curio wondered what was the point of them being stationed there when there were lots of carabinieri around that were paid as well to point out directions and _their uniforms were classy_. Sure, Antony would look good in anything and he could only wear sunglasses "like american cops" with the police uniform, but Curio was leaner and he wished to be a carabinier.

But then they wouldn't have met. Well, they had met long before joining the academy, when Antony was fifteen and Curio seventeen. Antony wanted to be policeman like his father and Curio wanted to do anything but banker, like his father. And when they became best friends and Antony's enthusiams and charm captivated him, he decided to be a policeman too. A few years in the academy and now they were both thirty and thirty two, together for more than ten years. The thoughts of beautiful uniforms faded from his head.

Antony turned to him and beamed. "So... How's Fulvia, eh, you rascal? Since your engagement party you haven't invited me home and I miss having fun the two of us alone. I love Fulvia, you know it, _fratè_ " he said, showing his hands to Curio, "but we deserve our thing, no?"

What Antony was talking about was a thing that everybody knew but that it was complicated to the protagonists of the story. It all started when Antony was around eighteen and he and Curio did their teenage-young adult. They had sex, they became a thing none of them wanted to put a label on, and unsuspecting of what was going to follow, they fell in love. It was difficult, none of them were very sentimental, never had serious long relationship. Curio just hooked up with whoever he wanted, Antony did the same but had a few girlfriends that didn't last more than six month - and his excuse for staying with them "for so long" is that he disliked sleeping alone, _as you well know, Gaius_. And they had been living together, sleeping together, sleeping with others, in a strange domesticity, until Fulvia arrived. They had seen her around the Police Department a lot of times. She was a journalist and was dating Clodius until she was not. Curio invited her to a donut, hanged out with Clodius, Fulvia, Clodius' infamous sister who was dating Antony at the moment, and Antony himself, who didn't let go of his hand under the table the whole night because he didn't want him to feel lonely. It was sweet. But she fell in love with Fulvia and told her. It was impossible to keep secrets from such an intelligent journalist anyway, and she accepted when she broke up with Clodius.

The first weeks of their relationship he decided to stay with Antony, waking up with a huge ball of muscles and feelings hugging and spooning him and who gave him good mornings in a rather pleasant way, touching where he was quite sensitive. Waking up with the smell of last night's wine. Eating children cereals and toasts. Listening to him singing Raffaella Carrà's songs in the shower, being a child. It was over, he lived with Fulvia now. Nonetheless he picked up Antony in the morning whenever he could and kissed his cheek as a greeting and spent most of their days together. _Working_. Not like before.

"I miss it too, Antony. We lived like that for years, I love you, ardently, bro. I told Fulvia about us before I even started dating her and she already know. _The looks. When he grabs your butt_ , she said! And somehow she didn't care! She is the most wonderful woman in the world and I have never met someone like her."

Antony scratched his head and took of his glasses. Curio sighed. "You are different! Marcus, listen. Right now, we are in a polyamorous relationship, as they say. I don't know if you know what it means but it's what happening. I wish I could pay more attention to you but at the end of the day..."

"I hate sleeping alone, Curio. And you know I love sandwiches. Do you think Fulvia would allow me to move in with you? To outsiders I could be just a flatmate. You've got a spare room for when the babys come," he spoke with a grave tone and a funny face, "but meanwhile I could fit. And I've seen your king sized bed! That girl got money..."

"Don't point at me with those fingers, you are going to poke my eye. That, or a bottom from your shirt."

Antony looked down and up at Curio rather amused. "I'm going to text her," he stated.

"Antony, please, she will think it's a joke. She'll think I want to break up with her."

"Nah..."

"Oh my God..."

Curio picked up his phone, already texting to Fulvia that he shouldn't listen to Antony, that he loved her with all his soul. But Antony was faster.

 

 

> **A: fulvia, bella, i want to liv w u guys cos i love u two.**
> 
> **Fulvia**
> 
>  
>
>> **A: fulvia, bella, i want to liv w u guys cos i love u two.**
>> 
>> **Fulvia: Are you drunk, marcus......**
>> 
>> **A: is2g no1!! come on make me a happy man, i will use a frnch maid outfit t clean the house lol. anything!! i miss the old times w gaius and i want to love u to u are g r e a t**
>> 
>> **Fulvia: ...**
>> 
>> **Fulvia : well, come home tonight and we'll discuss. on me there's no objection but i need to know what curio thinks**
>> 
>> **A: !!!!!!!!!! ily**

Curio was pale, expecting bad news from Fulvia. But Antony was beaming and put his big hands behind Curio's neck: "She said yes!" Curio's eyes glittered and he was pushed into a small kiss. He closed his eyes and devoured his _boyfriend's_ mouth with the next kiss. Antony furrowed his eyebrows when he felt tears on his lips and he pressed their foreheads together. "See, I just followed my gut. He slided one of his hands slowly into the other man's hair. They broke the kiss because Antony wanted to take off his shirt and Curio's as well. He was flustered.

"Are you sure, Mark?"

"As sure as I've ever been..."

"But someone could see."

"As if that had stopped you from giving me a blowjob next to Agrippa's pantheon that time, my love."

A whispered _Bro, you know I love you?_ by Curio followed a soft kiss and went to the backseat, sitting on Antony, laughing like mad, tracing his pectorals.

"When will you learn, naughty Curio?" he sarcasticaly spoke.

"Shut up and let me unzip you. Also if you don't take off that golden chain with _la madonna_ you will choke."

"No, la _madonna will be present and will judge you!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. What is the shape of a crocodile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Crocodile AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the idea to gardland-on-thy-brow and tibgracchus on Tumblr.

**ACT 1. SCENE 1.**

Night. Noble and ancient house of Scribonii. 

 

 **ANTONY**  Gaius, for Jupiter's sake, don't make that beast angry. Did you find any meat in the kitchen?  
**CURIO**  Indeed, here it is. But I'm seeing a problem here.  
**ANTONY** Just one? Do tell.  
**CURIO**   Well, if I throw the meat to the other side of the room, the reptile will wet the floor. And how on earth will we push him back into the impluvium?  
**ANTONY**  We don't have to! I'm freezing my balls sitting on the compluvium, throw the meat already. We'll run to your bedroom and in the morning, when the slaves find the animal roaming the house, they won't blame you.  
**CURIO** How do you know that they won't? You speak as though you don't know that my father blames everything on me.  
**ANTONY**  They won't have any proof of it. If someone goes to your room, you will be found soundly sleeping, no sign of any Antonii in the house.  
**CURIO** _Sighs_. Get ready to climb down. Do you think it's too tall?  
**ANTONY**   _Shrugs_. The rope doesn't go all the way down to the floor so I'll jump.

_Curio throws a slice of meat to the other side of the room, near the entrance of the house. Antony climbs down a rope but when he reaches the end, jumps and splashes the water all over. His tunic and part of Curio's get wet. The crocodile is eating the meat._

**CURIO** I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it!  
**ANTONY** Shh! You are going to wake up the whole house. I think I sprained my ankle.  
**CURIO** If someone isn't already awake. Take of your sandals and your tunic or you'll wet the floor and the traces will take themselves to my room.  
**ANTONY** I'm not stripping in your impluvium, as much as I've fantasized of doing it here.   
**CURIO** Marcus!  
**ANTONY** Gaius!   
**CURIO** The crocodile has finished eating, run!

_Exeunt._

 

* * *

**ACT 1. SCENE 2.**

Morning - but more like noon. Noble and ancient house of the Scribonii. Room of Gaius Scribonius Curio junior.

 **CURIO'S FATHER** _Knocks aggresively_. Gaius, wake up! Open the door.   
**ANTONY** What time is it? Gaius, I think your father is very angry.  
**CURIO** Why are you still here? You were supposed to leave at dawn.  
**ANTONY** My clothes were still wet.  
**CURIO** You didn't rise up from bed, they are were you left them last night.  
**CURIO'S FATHER** Gaius, are you with that Antonii kid? I'll burn this door if you don't open it and kick that bastard out of my house.  
**CURIO** Coming!  
**ANTONY** Came, more like it.  
**CURIO** Oh, fuck it. Kiss me, get dressed and leave without even looking at my father when you cross that door. Just run.  
**ANTONY** Oh but he will think I have no manners.  
**CURIO** That thought never crossed his mind.

_They kiss. Curio opens the door and Antony bolts through it._

**CURIO'S FATHER** I knew that if I had to blame someone for this, I had to blame Marcus Antonius. That I am forced to see his ridiculous face almost every morning is beyond me, and you should be ashamed, son.   
**CURIO** What's to blame on Antony? Stop beating about the bush.   
**CURIO'S FATHER** You don't know thus I am correct. The crocodile was found this morning in front of Marcus Cicero's domus and the man and his family were trapped inside. They came to tell us instantly for who else has a crocodile in the Palatine? I told them not to kill them, but I got fined! Me! When it's clearer than water that your friend opened the door while you were sleeping and guided the animal to Cicero's house.  
**CURIO** I don't think Antony is as creative as to take a wild animal to Cicero's house. And he is almost impossible to wake up, he didn't do it. And he wouldn't put effort in something as petty.  
**CURIO'S FATHER** Don't laugh at me, boy. That youth only means trouble.  
**CURIO** Yes father, sorry father.  
**CURIO'S FATHER** Don't talk like that to me. You're grounded. From now on you won't leave the house unless you are invited to that young lady's house. The gods know you need a wife soon.  
**CURIO**  Fulvia?  _(aside)_ Antony goes where Clodius goes, and he goes to Fulvia's house.  
**_CURIO'S FATHER_** Indeed. Now, come downstairs and get ready for lunch.

 

 Exeunt.


End file.
